Results obtained during the past year indicate that dishes coated with an extracellular matrix represent a major technical improvement in the ability to routinely culture human gynecologic carcinoma cells of epithelial origin. Of particular importance is the ability to routinely culture tumor cells derived from solid tissue. In the past year, 86 specimens from 59 patients with gynecologic cancer were investigated. Cells from solid tissue and malignant effusions could be cultured with similar success (83% and 75% respectively). Because of the high percent (30 to 80%) of tumor cells attaching and the ability of the extracellular matrix to support proliferation, it has been possible to complete all studies by the fifth day of primary culture. It has been possible to investigate attachment, digestion of ECM, cytogenetic analysis, and in vitro drug testing on the majority of specimens. The results of in vitro steroid receptor studies can be correlated with the above mentioned studies to form a panel of studies which can be routinely done on primary cultures and compared with the clinical course of individual patients. In the past, it has been difficult to obtain any information on solid tumor-derived cells in culture which emphasizes the significance of the extracellular matrix as a substrate. The aim of this research is to characterize in vitro steroid receptor interaction and hormone dependence in human ovarian and other gynecological carcinomas which may form the basis for endocrine adjuvant therapy. With the ability to investigate multiple in vitro parameters it may also be possible to modify therapy for individual patients and predict therapeutic outcomes. Preliminary evidence from the past year indicates that the presence of gene amplification (double minute chromosomes and/or homogeneously staining regions) in previously untreated patients may be associated with in vitro and in vivo pleotropic drug resistence. The predictive value of the identification of steroid receptors is currently being investigated. (D)